User talk:Sefelic 3D
Hello! This is my Talk Page! I am active everyday on this Wiki so feel free to leave a message and make sure you sign your posts so I can reply! ;) Thanks Thanks for letting me know. It will be dealt with A.S.A.P N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm new here! How do you put a picture on your signature? Zack Binspin 12:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Yeah!LOLZ WOW Hi Sefelic! Will you help Me, Clumsyme22, N0ScOpZ and Maybe LizardMaster178 on My Wiki moshifun.wikia.com? Yeah!LOLZ WOW Thanks! Thanks! If you do Well (Like ClumsyMe22 and N0ScOpZ have) then you can be an admin and have rollback rights.Yeah!LOLZ WOW 13:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What i sthe Not suitable for Kids page for? Yeah!LOLZ WOW Sefelic, GO on Chat Plz. Do Well, ANd you are an Admin Problem solved.... Well, I deleted the page, and blocked that User for 10 years. Also, are you an Admin on Scott's MWM? Becuase im a B'crat! N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 14:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat You have been unbanned. It's becuase you kept leaving and rejoining. I have unbanned you, but don't do it again. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 16:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chatScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 16:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :| Idk to both!ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 11:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply glee.wikia.com has the An swer. Sigs Like my sig Funny Pic Hello Thank you for reporting Jackson Healey, fortunately an admin has already solved this issue :) 01:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I don't know, apply and we'll see what everyone else says ;) 02:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Meep Meep, Project:Requests_for_adminship 22:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC)(UTC) Re:Adminship Yeh, i guess. I mean, I'm not as active as I used to be because of exams so I don't really know. So I don't really know. Just see what the others say and good luck :D N0ScOpZ - Talk 18:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Contributor of the Week! Congratulations!! Are you from the Luckies set?? Sefelic3D,Congratulations!! Reply Thanks for the congrats. If you want to, you can put up an RFA, and see what everyone thinks. I'll tell you how to do the sigs later, as I have a 3 hour trip today, so I've to leave in a bit. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki%3ARequests_for_rights Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, you are now an admin. You can now delete and protect pages, as well as block users. However, keep in mind that if you abuse these powers, you will be demoted and blocked. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply: profile no, I was looking at his profile and I accidentally pressed the profile edit button. Promiss I didn't change a thing. 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk Page) 15:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No it is not supposed to do that, thanks for telling me! 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk Page) 15:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You were right I did change the profile by accident, but it is all back to the way it was before. Oh and by the way I fixed the talk page link so it should work now. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 15:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is VERY hard! but I can try to tell you. This is what you paste in your signature box, Sefelic 3D That is for your username. My username is purple, if you want it change the color red to medium purple. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC)\ Oops, looks like I can't write it without making all my text red, sorry! 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Go to wiki activity and scroll down a little bit and it says Community Messages click on the blue words, "Guide to Style" 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem, but there is where you go if you change your mind. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Griefer I'd like to report http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:82.152.152.164. He recently griefed several pages and has made a friend of mine very distressed. Thank you. Chemiisan (talk) 19:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) i really dont care if u r an admin on here I edited Betty and that doesnt give u the right to delete itEcto9009 (talk) 19:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) My page may not be necessary but it is a free wiki soEcto9009 (talk) 19:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) WHY THE HECK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE WHY THE HECK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A FRIKIN ADMIN DOESNGT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DELETE MY PAGE AND I WILL JUST KEEP REMAKING IT THE LAST 2 MESSAGES WERE FROM MEEcto9009 (talk) 19:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) HOW THE HECK R U AN ADMIN U ONLY STARTED IN 2012 THIS YEAR i am not gonna do anything bad but just because you r an admin means i will listen to u NOOOOOOOOEcto9009 (talk) 20:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sefelic If someone reports another user vandalizing pages, please check the user's contributions and revert any vandalism. That would help me a lot. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ecto Yay! Ecto! We play a moshling game With my friends I'm Burnie on Monday Wednesday and Friday, ECTO on Tuesday and Thursday and Mr. Snoodle on weekends. I really like Ecto! Reply There're 2 ways. Go to the History by clicking the arrow next to "Edit" Way 1: If 1 user vandalized once only, click "Undo", a comparison page willl apear, click Publish, DONE! Way 2: If 1 user vandalized too much, click "Rollback" (You have to be a Rollback). Done Chad Mod Reply Um well, Rainbowdashfan123 should be for sure but Ellis01 is always vandilizing pages and adding usless info. Rainbowdashfan123 for sure! But ellis01 not so much 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) See! Look at what Ellis01 did to Abce2's profile page! Hi, I'm Abce2, one of the crats here. I know almost nothing on the subject of Moshi Monsters, I'm mostly here to clean up articles and revert vandalism. As a heads up, I will delete any major new info, such as new Moshling pages, without at least a link in the edit summary. Hey also Ellis01 never made a RfC page to become a chat moderator and RainbowDahsfan123 did! I don't think she deserves to be a chat mod. Sorry but I am going to have to demote her until we get approval from Abce2 because I am not sure he wants another chat mod anyway. Sorry, 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : Please read my new blog regarding this issue, User_blog:Gamemakergm/A_message_to_all_my_SysOps 21:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) come on my chat http://moshisets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hi there, How do i become an admin? I currently have a 16 issue subscription to moshi mag and an active account. are you able to make me an admin please? I did most of the beginings of my sentences in lower case due to a sprained middle finger. Snoopman14 Hey again, If you make me an adfmin an send me a friend request I will send you the working dustbin beaver code from my new moshi mag subscription. I promise i have the code for you. its yours if you make me an admin and friend me. Snoopman14 Hey congrats on level 30 on Moshi Monsters! 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) make me a chat mod first Ellis01 07:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 chat mod i want to be a chat mod firstEllis01 14:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 Reply I will promote Ellis when he uses the correct format for a request, and he is demoted for a week, due to promoting users without crat consent, after warning. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) leave me alone,please! everyone picks at me at school. so please, don't bother me. if you do, i promise i won't edit your talk page.and 2, a family member died almost 3 weeks ago. i'm just very upset.plz forgive this behavior. The fusion you requested, Odco RE: Hi! Haha, I was never inactive really. I watch over and check every two weeks, and Abce emails me how things are going. I am not going to be very active still, that's why I opened the Bureaucraft position and Abce got it. But thanks. Keep up the good work! 00:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) http://debby-ryan-fan-club.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat quick i need you Ellis01 19:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 We are having an issue on chat right now and if you are online please help! There are 2 sides and I am not sure which one to side with. One admin alone can't handle this. Please help, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 18:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, it started with a new contributer wanting to see the pic of ellis blugo made then rainbow started kicking ellis and things got worse from there. Yes, it led to the chat being taken away. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 19:16, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure,thanks for telling ;) ~~koki389~~ Reply If they've been gone for longer than two months, demote them. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for supporting me to be a chat mod!Shambles is Awesome! 02:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Unban Me!!! Hello Sefelic 3D, I am Mr Red 100 from this wiki and other wiki's, I do not know how, but two people are tring to find out my age and have got me banned on the chat for 1000 years. Please unban me!!! - Mr Red 100 (talk) 19:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Unban Me!!! Reply Creamtherabbitfan123 she banned me - Mr Red 100 (talk) 09:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you help me with two things 1. can you post a i like on my blog type in PSEYE in the blogs section 2. can you help me find more about Cassius Fredman2 Thanks. But seriosy, i have no ideo how to do that :P Lets just close Ellis's blog, theres no point in having it able to be commented on because even if it isn't true they will still ask for codes. Tell me what you think we should do. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Does it matter that I just got to be a Chat Mod? When did I delete a message? First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 18:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't know what you mean. Do you mean that I'm not allowed to take messages off my talk page? Please tell me if it is! Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 07:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 04:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I need to discuss something with you, so whenever you can get on chat... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shambles Hi Sefelic! You know, today I had another Shambles Code Card... sooo.. at 7PM (UK)/ 2PM (USA) go on chat, i'll PM you the code :) '~~ User:Tyger5000 ~ Chat Mod! :D ~ Mail Me! ~~' Jessie Picture Hey there! You know we didn't have very good pictures of Jessie on the wiki? I found a good one on google and added it to the wiki! Look! 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) I saw the hat problem, I didn't see the beard problem though. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) Please would you delete the pages Slinky and Slinky's code as they are fake. Thank you if you do. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) Sefelic, on the Wave 5 Moshlings page PennyxScamp 4 ever said this: STEBIRD77 YOU NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN. I saw it and decided to alert you of this, as you were an admin. Many thanks, 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) 17:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There's been reported consistent vandalism (blanking several pages) by a Wiki Contributor. It's not a big issue because there's only one of them. We need more helpers. Here's the who's been vandalising the pages. Thanks! Tiff or Nick (talk) 02:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply You know you can protect pages, right? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 1000 edits! You really earned them! I got your message, just didn't have the chance to reply :) 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page''' 19:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nice 20:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) How do you become a admin Thanks for changing the Glitches page! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 20:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Thanks! :) Moshimonsters934 (talk) 20:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Double Pages Hi. There are 2 Market Place pages. Here is the link for them. Market Place and The Marketplace. Should I just delete one of them? If yes which one? Thanks :) Moshimonsters934 (talk) 21:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Arandazzo830 Please ban Arandazzo830. He is being mean to me and called me the Dream Breaker just because I told him he won't get Dustbin Beaver, Pip and Shambles codes. Thanks! Here is the link: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arandazzo830/what_i_am_looking_for Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) On the Linton page, in the template it says his name is Soaky. Mickyfickie (talk) 19:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I will help you make the pages for the new Moshling but don't lock them. Hi I know the Series 6 and Series 7 Moshling Numbers so please can you unlock the Series 6 and 7 Moshling pages. Thx Mickyfickie (talk) 18:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can u plz do something about samoshisam and his adding of non moshi stuff to this wiki thanks im trying to stop it but you need to fix it up thanx DaNdY 10:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) im a loser hi sefelic 3D its me anthonyhat i am 6 years old and im a loser im never going back on this wiki thanks alot